Piano Lesson
by pinksnowboots
Summary: Prussia comes to bother Austria and asks to learn to play piano. Random fluff. Prussia/Austria, with Elizabeta making an appearance being her fangirl self. Shonen-ai.


Ok, so this is my first Hetalia fic. It is a Prussia/Austria fic, although I'm not actually a stickler on that pairing (I also like Switzerland/Austria and Prussia/Hungary) but this is the idea I had, so I wrote it out instead of sleeping. Smart, right?

Warning-Yaoi. Mild implications. Almost cursing. Nothing really bad.

Just a note-italics are either Austria's thoughts (if they are whole sentences) or just emphasis. Hopefully, that's not too confusing!

Disclaimer-It should be obvious that I don't own Hetalia if I'm posting on a fanfic site.

Ok, so hope you enjoy. Reviews are always super appreciated.

* * *

"Glasses!"

Austria sighed. He knew that voice. He also knew the owner of that voice. And he definitely knew that the owner of that voice _would not_ go away until he had gotten whatever inane thing that his childish mind desired.

"_What _do you want this time, Prussia?" Roderich was in no mood to deal with the "awesome" ex-nation.

"Ouch Glasses, you wound me!" Gilbert snickered as he elaborately pantomimed being struck in the heart.

"_Gilbert._"

"Aw, come on Roddy, I'm just having a little fun. Not that you would know anything about that."

Roderich rolled his eyes. They'd been through the same conversation many times.

"Out with it Prussia, or I'll sic Hungary on you."

Gilbert's already pale face whitened as much as an albino's skin can. He had been on the receiving end on Hungary's frying pan one time too many.

_Maybe that's why he acts so crazy all the time. _Roderich mused. _No, he's always been like that._

"Real tough, Roddy. Having your _girlfriend _fight your battles for you again? Just like in the war. How're those vital regions, by the way?" Prussia grinned in an infuriating way.

Roderich didn't let on how much those kind of comments annoyed him. His relationship with Elizaveta was purely platonic, and their previous marriage had been entirely political. In fact, Roderich was not even attracted to Elizaveta. Or any woman, for that matter. But he doubted Gilbert knew that. Or at least he hoped.

"Ex-wife, actually. Who just happens to be coming this way with a piece of particularly heavy cooking equipment." Austria smirked as the albino dove into the nearby bushes

"AHHHH! DON'T HIT ME! THIS FACE IS TOO AWESOME TO BREAK!"

The typically reserved Austrian lost his composure at the sight of Prussia gesticulating wildly from within some shrubbery.

"Um, Prussia, you can come out now. Hungary's out shopping, actually." Roderich chuckled. It wasn't often that he got the upper hand in one of their verbal spars.

Gilbert emerged from the bushes, disheveled and now very red.

"That was NOT awesome, Glasses."

"And neither are you. Now tell me again, why are you on my property? Although Hungary isn't here, her frying pans are."

Gilbert snorted. "I'd be more scared if you could actually lift one."

That earned him a glare from Roderich, which only made the albino's smirk grown wider and more annoying as he continued.

"Anyway, Roddy, if you really must know, I was bored. And boredom is definitely not awesome."

"And so you came to my house why?" Austria was getting exasperated. This was going nowhere.

"Well, I thought that you could, maybe, I dunno, teach me some piano or something." Gilbert looked almost embarrassed for a moment.

_I doubt it. _Austria thought. _The man has no shame. This is probably an act or a trick._

"Pleeeeeease, Roddy?"

_Hmph. May as well play along. Not like I have anything better to do._

"Fine."

"Awesome!"

* * *

Although Roderich would never admit to it, he enjoyed the infuriating ex-nation's company. As inane as his method of conversation was, it was nothing if not amusing. And, as much as he'd like to forget it, the Prussian was actually quite attractive. Not that Roderich ever admitted it, even to himself.

"Ok, now come sit over here." Austria gestured to the piano bench.

"Come on Glasses, even I'm not that stupid." Prussia slid into place at one end of the seat. "Now what?"

"Now put your hands here and here." Roderich's confidence was at his highest when around the piano. Without thinking, he picked up Gilbert's large hand and placed them on the keys, lingering as he adjusted the calloused fingers. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and pulled away brusquely. "There."

"Like this?" Gilbert plunked his hands clumsily onto the keys that Austria had placed them on, creating the sound that a cat might make if it jumped upon the instrument.

Roderich winced. "_Gently. _Are you sure you want to learn this?"

Gilbert huffed. "Don't insult me Roddy! I can handle a little piano! You just play all the fancy stuff."

"Ok then." Austria didn't bother to hide his skepticism. "Lift your hands." Prussia obeyed without protest for once. "Ok, now copy these notes."

Roderich slowly went through a simple sequence of notes, his trained hands coaxing out the music with ease. "Now you try."

Gilbert tried. Roderich had to give him that. He plunked his fingers on the keys enthusiastically but clumsily, creating a cacophonous mess out of the simple melody.

"How was that?" Prussia asked, looking rather pleased with himself. Then again, he always was.

"It was…good." Austria tried to keep a straight face. "Actually, it could use some work. Try again."

Gilbert tried again, with twice the force and all of the sloppiness of his first try.

Roderich winced inwardly. It bothered him to see someone so _uncouth _butcher the music of his instrument like that. Without thinking, he reached his arms around the larger man's shoulders and rested his slender hands on Gilbert's sturdier ones.

"You're feeling rather _bold _today, Glasses." Prussia waggled his eyebrows as Austria realized how close he was to the other man and started to blush, his skin heating up where it made contact with the ex-nations.

"I'm _teaching _you. Isn't that what you wanted?" Austria snapped huffily, hiding his embarrassment.

"Of course it is, Roddy. Now show me how to play the right notes." Roderich could feel the vibrations in his chest as Gilbert spoke. He shivered at the contact.

"I'll try, although I don't know if you'll be able to handle it."

Roderich didn't wait for another snarky reply, instead positioning Gilberts hand with his own and guiding them gently across the keys, slowly at first, and then at a faster tempo, they played the tune together, Austria teaching Prussia with care and unexpected tenderness.

When Austria brought the other man's hands to a stop, resting them above the beginning keys, the last note hung in the air. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and Roderich did not move his hands from their perch on Gilbert's.

It was Gilbert who broke the silence, looking over his shoulder, his face inches away from the other man's.

"I can see why you like playing. It's beautiful."

Austria was shocked at the sincerity of Prussia's statement, at the lack of teasing or smugness that was always present in the albino's tone. Startled, he replied in kind, without, any jibe or sarcasm.

"It really is. That's why I love the piano."

Gilbert didn't reply, but locked eyes with the aristocrat. Roderich became acutely aware of the ex-nation's breath on his face, and his own breathing hitched.

"Gilbert?"

In the other's name, Roderich conveyed all his questions. _What are we doing? Why are you looking at me in this way, with…affection? Why do I feel so nervous? What do we do now?_

His mental questions ceased as Gilbert leaned up, closing the distance between the two and pressing his lips to Roderich's.

The kiss was nothing like Austria had imagined that kissing Prussia would be like. Not that he had thought about it before. But if he had, he would have guessed that Prussia would be rough, aggressive. But Gilbert's lips were soft against his, moving gently, almost hesitantly, silently asking, _Is this ok? Is this what you wanted?_

Roderich timidly, shyly kissed back. _Yes. Yes, this is what I wanted. You are what I wanted._

After a few blissful seconds, Prussia pulled away. Austria blinked, disoriented, and his face formed into a disappointed pout.

Prussia's face returned to its regular cocky grin, albeit a little more flushed than normal.

"Well Roddy? Aren't we going to play this together?"

Roderich took a second to remember. _Oh yes. The song. On the piano. You know, what you were doing before Gilbert … _He had a hard time even comprehending what had just happened. _Kissed me. Before Gilbert kissed me._

Austria took a seat on the piano bench. "Of course. Ready?"

"I'm always ready."

Roderich responded by striking the first note of a complicated sequence. He expected Gilbert to plunk along noisily or give up, but to his surprise, Gilbert's hands moved fluidly along the keys, hands effortlessly keeping time with the Austrians, clearly playing his simple pattern to complement the more skilled man's flourishes. The music swelled and ebbed, rose and faded, and as the last note hit, both were entranced.

This time, Austria broke the silence.

"You lied! You knew how to play the piano!"

"Well, of course Roddy. Would you really expect the awesome me to be anything less than… well, awesome?"

Roderich fumed. The audacious albino had pretended to be clumsy, tricking Austria into touching him, guiding him, in the name of helping. The nerve of that idiot!

"Prussia, you audacious idiotic basta-" Austria began to rant, but his stream of insults was stopped quite effectively, once again, by the object of his anger's lips.

Roderich quickly forgot why he had been yelling, his head spinning from the fact that _Gilbert was kissing him. _He reached up and laced his hands around the other's neck as Gilbert put his arms around the Austrian's waist, drawing them closer together.

Roderich gasped, breathless, as Prussia gently bit his lower lip, slipping his tongue into the shocked nation's slightly opened mouth. Austria leaned in, trying to imitate the other's actions, when

-CLICK!-

The sound of the camera caused the two to break apart quickly, although their arms remained around each other, as they turned to see Hungary standing in the doorway, shopping bags and camera in hand and grinning widely.

"Oh, don't mind me." She said sweetly. "Please continue. I was just leaving." She smirked at the pair as she swept out the room.

Austria looked at Prussia, flushed and breathing heavily. "What do we do know?"

Gilbert flashed him a hungry smile. "Didn't you hear what dear Elizaveta said? We continue?"

Before Roderich had time to protest, Gilbert pressed another kiss to his lips as he picked him up easily.

"But let's continue somewhere _without _cameras, shall we?"

"Hey! Gilbert, put me down!"

"Now why would I do that Roddy?" The pair bickered as Gilbert carried a mildly struggling Austria down the hall. He paused to kiss the smaller man's forehead, his neck. Roderich flushed even more and his protests stopped. "Now for once in your life, just relax and enjoy yourself."

Roderich considered retorting, but instead decided to pull the other's face down by the collar and kiss him again. When they pulled apart, Austria smiled slyly. "I'll do what you say, just this once. But don't get used to it."

* * *

Hungary smiled as the pair disappeared through a doorway. Silly Roderick. After living with her for years, he should have remembered that she kept cameras in _every_ room.


End file.
